pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
DP159: Short and To the Punch!
is the 2nd episode of Pokémon: DP Sinnoh League Victors. Synopsis On their way to the site of Dawn's next contest, a Pokémon Trainer named Clayton and his Mr. Mime challenge Ash and Buizel to a battle. After losing easily, the two decide to train, which culminates with Buizel learning Ice Punch. Will Buizel be able to defeat the Barrier Pokémon in a rematch or will Ash and Buizel's hard training be for naught? Episode Plot As others are resting near the river, Ash trains Gible to use Draco Meteor. Gible uses Draco Meteor, but it does not explode and hits Piplup. Ash tells Gible to use the move better next time, but Gible just gnaws on a rock. Gible soon falls in river, so Ash sends Buizel, who gets it out. Ash calls Gible and suddenly, a man and Mr. Mime appear. The man introduces as Clayton and calls them Pokénerds, even if he recognized them as trainers first. The heroes introduce themselves, while Clayton remembers them calling them nicknames he invented. Clayton describes himself as a trainer and a martial artist. He traveled a lot and has trained with Mr. Mime and chose to train here. Seeing Buizel rescuing Gible, he wants Buizel for a battle. Ash accepts the challenge and they go elsewhere for a battle. While Jessie and James are not very impressed by Clayton's bragging, Meowth thinks they should watch the battle to see Mr. Mime's power. Buizel starts with Aqua Jet and gets stopped by Psychic and knocked on a nearby tree. Buizel uses SonicBoom and hits all the illusions caused by Double Team, while Mr. Mime evades. Buizel uses Aqua Jet, but Mr. Mime negates it using ThunderPunch, defeating Buizel. Team Rocket saw the battle and Meowth believes it would be a nice gift to the boss, even allowing himself to prepare for capturing Mr. Mime. Ash feels a bit bad for this defeat and Clayton explains it is the mind that must surge the wave. Though Brock and Dawn do not know what he is talking about, Ash and Buizel want to train with him, showing confidence, which is enough for Clayton to accept them. They came near a small waterfall, which Mr. Mime displays the Ice Punch, which freezes the water. Ash and Buizel train a similar technique. Meowth explains to Jessie and James that the twerp will ask for the re-match, which requires Mr. Mime to relax, and it is then when they can get Mr. Mime for the boss. Clayton tells Ash and Buizel they are doing this wrong. He punches the water, but does not get his hand wet, as the water did not get splashed. He advises Ash that he needs concentration and speed to get it right. So, Ash and Buizel run while the punch, while Ash sees Buizel is punching some leaves near the bushes while moving. While Brock and Dawn prepare the dinner, Buizel and Ash punch the water. Buizel splashes the water, so Ash advises it needs to focus on a spot and concentrate. Buizel attempts again and has a spot on its had frozen. Ash now has to find a way to get the concentration higher. Later, they all eat. Clayton and Mr. Mime are very impressed by Brock's food, even if they eat berries. Team Rocket is sad that they are hungry and the twerps eat, which means Mr. Mime is charging. Ash and Buizel walk away, as Brock explains to Dawn he wants to master Ice Punch. Clayton has no doubt they have a good potential for training and learning. During the night, Ash, Pikachu and Buizel think. Ash sees leaves and remembers that Buizel punched leaves, so has an idea. He drops a leaf, which goes to Buizel because of the wind and Buizel punches it. Ash advises Buizel to focus on the leaf and he drops another one. Buizel almost used Ice Punch, so Ash drops another one and Buizel almost hit it and froze it. In the morning, Ash wants a re-match and Clayton accepts. Since storm is approaching, Team Rocket attempts to get Mr. Mime and get blasted off when struck by lightning. Buizel starts by using Aqua Jet and gets once again stopped by Psychic. However, Buizel bounces off a tree instead of being hit. Buizel uses SonicBoom and hits illusions caused by Double Team. Buizel and Mr. Mime get in collision by using Ice Punch and ThunderPunch. Though Mr. Mime is stronger, Buizel evades it. Ash knows Mr. Mime is strong, but feels a raindrop. Ash tells Clayton this has just begun, while Clayton agrees. Mr. Mime uses ThunderPunch and Buizel charges. Buizel begins to run faster, as its ability, Swift Swim, is activated due to the rain. Buizel dodges Mr. Mime's ThunderPunch and freezes Mr. Mime using Ice Punch and defeats it. Later, Ash reveals he was using leaves to get Buizel's Ice Punch perfected. Clayton is pleased by the battle and shakes his hand with Ash, as they promise to battle once more. Trivia *Professor Oak's Pokémon lecture: Charmeleon *''Challenger!!'' is used as background music when Ash was teaching Buizel Ice Punch. *Music from Pikachu's PikaBoo, Jirachi Wish Maker, Lucario and the Mystery of Mew, and Pokémon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea is used as background music. *A live action version of Which One ~ Is It? is used as the ending song. *The title of this episode is a pun to the phrase "short and to the point". *With this episode, the Sinnoh League journey is now the longest running arc of the anime, surpassing the 158 episodes of the Johto League saga of the original series. *This is the last episode to be produced by Team Iguchi. OLM/OLM Digital handled the animation from DP160 until DP163. Mistakes When Team Rocket blast off, Wobbuffet is heard, even if he did not come out of its Ball. Gallery Gible gnaws the rock DP159 2.jpg Mr. Mime stops Buizel DP159 3.jpg Mr. Mime uses ThunderPunch DP159 4.jpg Buizel's Ice Punch has progress DP159 5.jpg Buizel and the leaf DP159 6.jpg Team Rocket is struck by lightning DP159 7.jpg Mr. Mime and Buizel collide DP159 8.jpg Mr. Mime misses Buizel DP159 9.jpg Buizel's Ice Punch takes effect DP159 10.jpg The heroes leave Clayton }} Category:Episodes featuring a main character's Pokémon learning a new move Category:Episodes focusing on Ash Category:Pokémon: DP Sinnoh League Victors Episodes Category:Episodes written by Masashi Sogo Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Shigeru Ueda Category:Episodes animated by Tomohiro Koyama Category:Episodes animated by Toshihito Hirooka Category:Episodes by multiple animation directors